The Star Descendants: Wicked World Part 4 Prologue and Teasers
by Christopher Spielberg
Summary: A month before Part 4, I made a special, intense and 4,000 word-long IMAX prologue presentation as a preview for Star Descendants: Wicked World Pt 4. I dedicate this to my SD/Sing, Frozen/Monsters Inc. and Regal Academy/The Great Wall crossovers, as well as Natius and Friends S4 Final Mix and A New Star is Born. Inspired by Dunkirk's IMAX prologue. In IMAX 2D, 3D and 70mm.
1. Prologue

**Note: This fanfic is a special IMAX prologue for Star Descendants: Wicked World Part 4 next month to commemorate Dunkirk and Descendants 2. Not only this is a sneak preview, but I will also dedicate this to five fanfics, like my Clover Can Sing (my Star Darlings/Sing crossover), and both upcoming Frozen/Monsters Inc. and Regal Academy/The Great Wall crossover fanfics, S. Danyal Allen's The Many Adventures of Natius and Friends Season IV: Final Mix, and especially WinxStarDracoFire's A New Star is Born fanfic. The prologue will also be shortened to increase intensity, and is inspired by Dunkirk's exhilarating IMAX prologue, which Part 4 will be extended with major references to Dunkirk. Almost the entire prologue is IMAX-imagined with 1.78:1/1.44:1, while a few shots are 2.35:1 for 3D frame-break effects or aspect ratio changes imaginatively. Rated K+ for intense experience and peril. Specially for IMAX 2D, 3D and 70mm. Finally, for people who didn't read or finish Pts. 1-3, I kindly recommend you should read it before the preview for Pt. 4. :) Enjoy.**

 **IMAX  
A Special Prologue Presentation**

 **Walt Disney Pictures  
** **Disney Channel  
A Christopher Spielberg fanfic...**

* * *

On the day of the Jewel-Bilee starting off in the middle of the first chapter of Part 4, along with the big 1.78:1 or 1.44:1 IMAX ratios, Scarlet, Vega, Adora, Tessa, along with the AK Jane, and three VKs Freddie, Jay and Carlos, the latter four Auradonians wearing their fabulous Jewel-Bilee outfits, the eight were all running and in a rush to get to the Jewel-Bilee, with the starlings Scarlet and Adora carrying Vega and Tessa respectively. This happens with a moderate intense ticking sound is heard, as Jane hurries, "Hurry! If we're late, Audrey will smash us like pumpkins!"

"Must...hurry...", Scarlet and Adora said as they both ran with the others as fast as she can, with the former magenta-black haired starling and Vega leading the other two starlings on the way to the Jewel-Bilee not to be late with the four Auradon kids.

However, Jane stops as Freddie, Jay and Carlos bump, with the four starlings looking as they stop too with no bumps, while Jane, Scarlet and Vega said, "Look!"

"Hey.", said Tessa and Carlos, noticing a strange, mysterious and evil person with a small portal nearby the entrance to the Jewel-Bilee. "Who's tall, dark and turquoise over there?", they both asked, the lovely starling couple not liking this, before Carlos and Tessa yell to the person, "Hey, fancy pants! What are you doing over there!"

Adora and Jay supported, "Show yourself!", just before the mysterious and evil person turns around, pulls out a blue potion and when he slams it into the ground, he disappears in the puff of blue magic smoke, causing the eight to become shocked.

"Hey, where'd he go?", shocked Jane, Scarlet and Vega before, for the inevitable, the four Auradon kids and four starlings turn around and a moment later, the blue magic smoke puff reappears and unveils the mysterious and evil VK boy to have dark short hair, a blue shirt and black jacket, and an evil apparel, which again shocks the eight as Vega and Tessa gasp loudly whilst being carried by the respective Scarlet and Adora.

Jay groans, "Not you.", a bit courageous.

"What? Who is it?", asked Jane, Scarlet, Vega, Adora and Tessa, while Scarlet, Jay, Freddie and Carlos were brave at the time the five question this.

The mysterious VK boy introduces himself, "Allow me to introductory myself. I am Zevon, son of Yzma, and your worst nightmare!", pulling out another potion and smiling evilly, as Jay, Carlos and Freddie were glaring by his reveal and with Jane, Vega, Adora and Tessa startled and scared by this while Scarlet was the only one angry and brave to this.

* * *

In the Jewel-Bilee party as Audrey, Leona, Ally, Cassie, Lonnie, Jordan, Piper and Clover were chatting to each other and preparing for the party with the AKs wearing their Jewel-Bilee outfits, the daughter of Sleeping Beauty checks her watch and impatiently asks Ally and Cassie, "Why aren't they here?!", while Hans Zimmer's music and the same ticking sound was heard, getting a tiny-bit faster.

"Well, you did un-invite Sage and Mal. It's a very merry un-Jewel-Bilee for her.", Ally said, feeling bad about the two main heroines with Cassie and Leona.

Cassie also includes to Audrey and tries reminding her, "That reminds us. We were asking if you want to unbanish our friends Sage and Mal. They both have been back to normal now recently.", while Piper and Clover were seen hugging and making out a bit near the DJ equipment for the party, looking at the other girls.

"I know both of that. But what about Evie, Libby, Freddie, Scarlet, Vega and Jane?", said the daughter of Sleeping Beauty, replying to Ally and Cassie.

Jordan asks with Piper and Clover to the AK, the latter couple who comes over, "You and Leona think they're okay?"

"We hope so. We hope our friends are safe on their way to make it to the Jewel-Bilee.", Leona really hopes with care and respect.

Audrey however said, "Well, they won't be when I get through with them!", before stomping on the ground, which causes a tremor a bit (IMAX bass boom), causing Lonnie to almost drop her phone, but catches it, Lonnie saying, "Got it!", ensuring the phone is safe.

"They're coming! Don't be so impatient, Audrey!", scolds Leona, Cassie, Piper and Clover, the former saying, "Like I said, let's hope for the best they come here safely."

Cassie paused and answered respectfully, "So are we.", agreeing with Leona.

* * *

Outside up in the sky in the next shot, a weaponized-WW2 vintage plane passes across the skyline in the IMAX 1.78:1/1.44:1 camera shot (IMAX giant rumble and bass boom), and in another shot, it shows that Astra and Gemma are piloting the plane for their Jewel-Bilee airshow respectively in the first and second rows, the latter saying, "Check jet fuel one and two, Astra?", through the speaker to her red-haired starling friend.

"70 gallons?", Astra spoke to Gemma through the speaker.

Gemma said, "Oh, I'm just saying that we're prepared for the airshow. Good thing we have about just enough fuel for the airshow. This is gonna be so spectacular."

"Once we're safe and it's well done without wasting too much fuel, it's all good.", the second-year athletic starling said through the speaker to Gemma, nodding in agreement, the ratio still in IMAX.

Unfortunately, behind the noisy WW2 vintage plane, some orb of negative energy is appearing behind it, which is a bad sign that the evil VK boy earlier may have summoned it (which will be explained in Part 4), as IMAX bass booms and giant rumble are acquired in this moment with the IMAX ratios still staying.

* * *

In the next IMAX continued-ratio camera shot with Scarlet carrying Vega (with this short IMAX camera shot with her POV) as they go into the Jewel-Bilee party with Adora carrying Tessa a few minutes later as the slowly-accelerating ticking sound with music was heard, then another IMAX shot shows them walking slowly, past a few partygoers, to where Leona, Cassie, Piper, Clover and the other four AKs are on the top of the few steps of the room, Audrey walking back and forth, groaning, "I can't believe they're still not here!", impatient again, before Lonnie gets a text on her phone, with an Apple-like ringtone.

"Oh, I just got a text from Jane.", said Lonnie, as Piper and Clover come over to see, the three saying, "But, we...we can't read it, it's...it's like super tiny."

Audrey asks the three girls, "Why in the world would Jane be sending you a super tiny text?", a bit agitated at the moment, before Scarlet, Vega, Adora and Tessa pant to catch their breath as they reach the front to where she and the other seven are.

"Sorry we were late. There was a disruptment on our way here, and it's a solar-flare-extreme emergency, because there's a-", Scarlet and Vega apologize and excuse to the other four starlings and four AKs, and when they were both about to tell the bad news to the girls with the worried four other starlings, a loud IMAX rumble and bass boom was heard when a auditory shockwave from outside the Jewel-Bilee was heard (for intense IMAX effect), alerting some of the partygoers a bit. "Never mind, we need to hurry with the performance and airshow now.", they both said, a bit alarmed and keeping their cool.

The daughter of Sleeping Beauty then said, agreeing finally, "Okay, I refuse to wait any longer. The Jewel-Bilee must begin and more importantly, my big number, must go on!"

"Ready on the DJ line, girls.", Piper and Clover said to the AKs, as Audrey then said to Jordan, "Hit it!"

Leona also said to the other starlings, "I guess something bad was going on when you were coming here. If there's definitely an emergency, we must act now.", while Jordan, without a word, presses a button which starts the instrumental start of the song.

"What happened? You do know where we're going.", Scarlet, Vega, Adora, Tessa and Cassie told Leona, the former three not liking this atmosphere that's gonna happen soon, before the eight starlings reluctantly dance to the song that's playing, with the dancing Ally, Lonnie and Jordan, while Audrey sang;

 **Audrey: The road could be hard, and the night could be dark, like a jewel shine brightly, wherever we are-**

 **If we stick to the dream...**

However, this performance starts to get messed up when Audrey had to sing on random of the eight microphones, while the other eleven girls were trying to dance as great as they can, Scarlet, Vega, Adora, Tessa and Cassie while dancing, did not like this.

Ben, watching this during the performance, didn't like this, saying, "That can't be right."

 **Audrey: Because we're better together, stronger side by side, this is our moment, it's our time, so we're different whatever and everyone can shine,**

 **Oh, this is the moment of our-**

At the end of the second part of the performance, it worsens a bit when Ally, Cassie, Lonnie and Clover fell on the ground, which Audrey gasps to this during the instrumental with Scarlet, Vega, Adora and Tessa, the latter starlings worried about both the difficult performance, and that something bad will happen-

 **BOOM!**

The off-screen IMAX bass rumble and boom actually came from outside, which shows the vintage airplane being pursued by negative Starland energy as it zooms horizontally across the windows (IMAX large rumble and bass boom), as Audrey, Scarlet, Vega, Adora, Tessa, Piper and Jordan also fell on the ground due to the short tremors, the partygoers gasping off-screen to this surprise.

* * *

With Astra and Gemma again with the resumed ticking sound and music earlier shortly, along with the still IMAX-ratios 1.78:1/1.44:1, the negative energy shoots Negatite at the WW2 vintage plane and damages the aircraft a bit, as the two girls turn the plane around, interrupting their airshow, as Astra looks at directions for a method to get rid of the negative energy by maneuvering.

After a camera shot on the back side of the plane outside that shows the plane turning and twisting a bit to get away from the negative energy in the IMAX ratios, Gemma panicked to Astra, alarmed, "It's on us!", as the second-year starling piloting turns the plane more around.

"I'm on it.", told the firm and under-control Astra to the shocked and curious Gemma, before a second IMAX camera shot on the back side of the plane showing it turning, as we see Auradon Prep and the town on the back of the plane, and after we see another shot of Astra and Gemma inside the plane, a third IMAX shot showing the front right side nearing to the negative energy they're trying to get rid of. When Astra and Gemma both manage to turn the vintage airplane around and behind the moving orb of negative energy, and try to shoot it with the emergency plane ammo, but they miss when the orb moved out of the way of the ammo target in Astra and Gemma's vintage plane. "Come on, come on...!", she grinds her teeth, turning the plane around to pursue the negative energy.

* * *

Meanwhile in the party with the same music track and accelerating ticking sound, in a short 2.35:1 frame-breaking camera shot, at the same time, a dark-blue puff of magic smoke that breaks the top 3D frame appeared, which surprises the partygoers as it reveals the unexpected intruder to be Zevon.

"Hello, Auradon!", Zevon greeted evilly, who crashes the Jewel-Bilee abruptly, as he holds a familiar staff which was Jafar's staff.

It resumes to the IMAX 1.78:1/1.44:1 ratios as Scarlet and Vega gasp with the starlings shocked, "It's him!", while Audrey gets up from the floor.

"What is the meaning of this?", said Audrey, upset at this unexpected arrival, going down the steps with Scarlet and Vega to confront Zevon, as she then asks the male VK, "Do you know how long I worked on this number?!"

Scarlet agreed, berating, "Yeah! You shouldn't be barging in here and making a surprise for everything and everyone, party crasher!", Vega embracing again.

"Oh. I didn't realize, it's so hard to see from outside.", Zevon apologized, before cutting to the chase, "The good news, however, is that you all have a front row seat for the coming **REVOLT-OLUTION!** ", before he was going to the chest with the jewels on his right, along with the heavily protected twelve crystalline starling awards on the far right too.

But before that, Ben guarded the chest as he warned, "Okay, that's far enough.", to Zevon.

The son of Yzma suddenly pulls out a blue potion, saying, "Pa-pow!", throwing it on the ground on Ben's feet, as it explodes (IMAX rumble and bass boom), and then froze Ben on his tracks, literally! "Let's agree to disagree.", he said, using Jafar's staff to move the frozen Ben out of his way, before he then goes to the chest, opens it, and grabs one of the four jewels, a purple jewel, out of the chest, causing Scarlet, Vega, the starlings and Audrey to gasp.

"No! Not the jewels!", horrified and pleads Scarlet, Vega and Audrey, but it was too late when Zevon inevitably attaches the purple jewel to the staff.

The ratio turns back to 2.35:1 as we see a shot where it zooms out a bit, and Zevon uses the jewel-fused staff, the purple jewel attached to it, unleashes four bolts of electricity that breaks through the top and bottom 3D frames, before the ratio turns back to the IMAX 1.78:1/1.44:1 ratios.

"For those of you who are still confused, I don't mind making this crystal clear.", said Zevon, as he then grabs the remaining three jewels, which are gold, black and red jewels, continuing with his evil plan, "Once I fuse all these stones together, this staff will be more powerful than a magic wand!"

Jordan and Piper both object, "Then that's not gonna happen!", running towards the VK in order to fight him, while Clover reached out for Piper and Jordan, calling to the two not to fight as she was afraid nothing bad would happen if the two other girls try to stop Zevon, since the VK boy already has a staff with a jewel fused onto it.

But Zevon battle-cries, "Ka-Blooie!", slamming the staff on the floor vertically and causing Piper and Jordan to float, then with the control of Zevon's now-controlled Jafar staff, push them back telekinetically into a pillar, and afterwards in a second, the ratio in another shot was 2.35:1, as Zevon said, "Ba-bam!", summoning dark-reflective crystals towards Piper and Jordan, which the crystals break the top and bottom 3D frames, before the next shot resumes to the 1.78:1/1.44:1 IMAX ratios again, showing Piper and Jordan running to their left, the dark crystals managing to hit Jordan's dress and making her stuck, Piper shocked as the two then glare at Zevon.

* * *

Back outside as the ticking sound from earlier was getting faster and faster with the music and the still-IMAX ratios, Astra and Gemma, still in the WW2 vintage plane, Astra tries to pursue the negative energy orb (w/h IMAX rumbles and bass booms), and once they get the slowly-zooming negative energy orb in the ammo target, the athletic starling tries to shoot it with ammo again, but again, the negative energy orb misses as it then is in the process of going up and over the plane, which Astra and Gemma look up during it's process, while steering the plane around to not get shot.

"On my mark Gemma, to, turn left.", hoped Astra, desperate as well as Gemma being a bit scared with the negative energy orb going behind the airplane and about to shoot Negatite to damage the plane again, as she prepars and inevitably saying, when their vintage aircraft was ready to go left from the Negatite also, "Three...two...one...mark!", before she jerked and turned the aircraft left. For the third time when the Negatite orb was in the target, Astra shoots it with ammo, and finally, the ammo hits the negative energy orb critically, as Astra said in an accomplished way, "Clear!", while another IMAX camera shot on the front right side of the plane shows the negative energy orb leaking harmless and dying negative energy as the orb was starting to fall down and lose a lot of altitude, accompanied with the still-accelerating ticking and suspenseful music.

Gemma asked her friend Astra to make sure, "Is it done?", as she and Astra look out the vintage WW2 airplane's two passenger windows, seeing in a big IMAX camera shot, the negative energy then falls into a lake below, the orb already dead.

"Oh yeah, it's down for the count.", ensured Astra, before when the plane they turned to Auradon Prep to continue for their Jewel-Bilee airshow and event, she worried, "Oh say, Gemma, what's our fuel? Our gauge must've a bit of a knock.", looking at the fuel meter, finding it to be shattered due to the negative energy orb chase and shoot-down.

"Shouldn't we turn back?", said Gemma, unsure also, and asking if they go back to the docking area where AP keeps their vintage planes (which will be explained in the Part 4 release), in order to not lose anymore fuel.

Astra thought out loud to Gemma, "No, no...it's fairly confident, just in case.", before, as the two turn right to see a sky-view of the valley and town, they hear the plane engine on the front, other than the ones on the sides working, was about to fail, much to Astra and Gemma's shock!

* * *

Zevon laughs as when it cuts back to the party-crashed Jewel-Bilee, the ratio turns 2.35:1 again as Zevon uses the staff again to release top-frame-breaking 3D effects, as all the other background partygoers panic, scream and run out of the party, as one of the falling banners also falls through the top and bottom 3D frames as well, as the VK said to the eight starlings and AKs, "That's just one jewel.", before warning to the girls as the next shot turns back to the 1.78:1/1.44:1 IMAX ratios while a few more partygoers ran away from the party in terror, "Once I combined them all, I will rule ALL of Auradon!"

Then the next shot switches back once more to a final non-frame-breaking 2.35:1 ratio shot of the IMAX prologue as we see Audrey, Scarlet, Vega, Adora, Tessa, Lonnie, Clover, Ally and Cassie gasp, Lonnie and Clover saying, "Oh no.", before switching once more to the IMAX 1.78:1/1.44:1 ratios as we see another shot of the girls on the back of the room, when Zevon laughs evilly after his party crash, the ticking and suspenseful music getting more faster.

"Buh-bye!", mocked Zevon, slamming the staff on the ground again, disappearing in a dark-blue puff of magic smoke again, the girls still shocked at this.

Scarlet, going down the several steps and walking across to the middle of the party-crashed Jewel-Bilee in the still-IMAX ratios, while ticking and heart-pounding music was exhilaratingly heard, we see another shot of her listening to a kind of strange sound that's starting to get from fading to louder, as the music slowly gets to a crescendo slowly, the magenta-haired starling slowly turning her head.

Piper and Clover also hear this and is shocked with fear.

Ally, Cassie, Audrey, Scarlet, Vega, Adora, Tessa, the literally-frozen Ben, Lonnie, Clover, Piper and Jordan then slowly look at the window in the same camera shot angle on the back of the room facing the twelve, most filled with fear except for Scarlet (appalled at the time)...

...and in the next IMAX camera shot, we see Astra and Gemma's plane, the two pilots ducking to cover as the plane is losing fuel, and is heading right straight towards the windows of the room where the Jewel-Bilee was party-crashed and where the twelve girls are!

The strange sound, appearing to be Astra and Gemma's vintage WW2 airplane, which it's engine sounds like a bomber plane for some reason, was getting louder and louder, and the twelve in the same camera angle facing the twelve in the back of the room again, who were scared and panicking for the inevitable, Scarlet grabs Vega, embraces her and protects her as the two lay down, while Ally, Cassie, Audrey, Lonnie, Piper (who came over to Clover and protects her), Clover, Adora and Tessa duck and cover, and Ben was still frozen at the time but closed his eyes with Jordan doing the same thing whilst stuck too, all twelve bracing themselves from the loud impending disaster about to happen...

 **Star Descendants: Wicked World Pt. 4**

* * *

In Sage, Mal, Evie and Libby's room in the final part of the IMAX special prologue, we see Sage and Mal reading a book together while Libby and Evie were putting makeup on in their dorm room, the two VKs with their Jewel-Bilee outfits on, quiet in the dorm room with no more ticking sound or music in the prologue...

 **BOOOOOOOOOOOM!**

A loud crash was heard and shook the dorm room for a moment, startling and scaring the four main characters in an instant (IMAX rumble and bass boom), before Evie, Sage and Mal gasp, "The Jewel-Bilee!", the two starlings rushing, "We need to go help our friends!", before the two starlings and VKs left the dorm room, but before that, Evie and Libby comes back to look themselves in the mirror, doing a final pose, going to catch up with Mal and Sage again.

 **In Fanfiction and IMAX 2D, 3D & 70mm  
July 21, 2017**


	2. Surrounded

**A fanfic by Christopher Spielberg**

In the first teaser, we see Sage, Mal, Libby, Evie and Leona running to behind a big series of crystals in the Tourney Field (explained in Part 4), hiding behind it. As Sage was trying to fix her positive energized blaster (to be explained in Part 4 too), negative energy by unknown enemies was heard blasting the covering crystals a bit and startling the five girls.

 **Surrounded**

Sage tries to boot up her positive energized weapon but it wouldn't start and budge, as more negative energy was blasted and destroying some of the crystal cover, Sage trying to make her blaster work again, but it was suspensefully not working...

 **Descendants: Wicked World Part 4**


	3. Hunted

**A fanfic by Christopher Spielberg**

A negatite orb was chasing Astra and Gemma's WW2 vintage fighter plane during the Jewel-Bilee, Gemma panicked and alarms, "It's on us!", as Astra and Gemma were in pursuit and/or were chased by the negatite.

 **Hunted**

After the negatite orb hit the WW2 vintage fighter plane, and in a different shot we see Astra and Gemma's fighter plane failing, Astra told Gemma, "Ah, we're going down!", before in another shot, the negatite orb was falling and losing attitude, about to crash into the small lake...

 **Star Descendants: Wicked World Part 4**


	4. Trapped

**A fanfic by Christopher Spielberg**

"If that's the best we can do...we're all doomed.", Jane said to Jay, Carlos and Freddie, the latter about to giggle a bit (in a snippet of Part 4), while in Jordan's lamp.

 **Trapped**

In the same sequence, the whole lamp started shaking, as all of a sudden, Jay, Carlos, Freddie and Jane were starting to rock around the lamp like zero gravity, as the lamp furniture and a few stuff were also rocking around in the crowded atmosphere, Jane screaming a bit during one part at the time.

 **Star Descendants: Wicked World Part 4**


	5. Never Surrender (FINAL)

**Note: A final special fanfic promo before Friday, July 21's Star Descendants: Wicked World Part 4 release, inspired by Dunkirk and dedicated to commemorate the releases of the IMAX film and Descendants 2, which I will go to Toronto for the weekend to release the first chapters of Part 4, watch Descendants 2 and watch Dunkirk in IMAX 70mm!**

 **On July 21st**

We see snippets of the upcoming 30th chapter, showing a culminating Part 4 battle with an airship and another shot snippet of Astra and Gemma's plane soaring across the night sky during the battle.

 **From the fanfic author of the upcoming Pokemon/Home crossover...**

Another set of snippets show Sage, Mal, Evie, Libby and Leona seeing Zevon, the son of Yzma, summon red lightning into the sunset sky with Jafar's staff on the far bleachers.

 **...and the upcoming Garfield Goes to Ever After High fanfics.**

In a part of Part 4's final battle, Scarlet prepares to shoot her positive energy weapon upwards towards Zevon as she was with Vega and Audrey, looking up and glaring at him, as several positive energy bombs fell, not harming anyone as we also saw Sage on the Tourney field ground, bracing for the explosion.

When we see Scarlet, Vega, Adora and Tessa hurrying to the Jewel-Bilee in the next shot, we hear Sage say in a voiceover, "We shall fight on the islands..."

After more shots of the big battle against Zevon, Piper and Clover were seen on a small airship, the latter seeing Astra and Gemma's weaponized fighter WW2 plane zoom across and above airborne, as another shot shows Astra and Gemma seeing a Negatite orb coming above during the final battle, Sage heard saying, "...we shall fight on the landing grounds..."

As a Negatite orb, earlier in Part 4, dies and lands in the small lake during the Jewel-Bilee, two mysterious surprise cartoon characters were seen wandering in the party at the last part of the fourth part in the story, Sage saying in a voiceover also, "...we shall fight in the fields...", before showing a big airship crash on the bleachers with Scarlet, Vega, Adora and Tessa coming down and running towards their friends, Sage seen running with her friends, as she off-screen said, "...and in the streets..."

During the final battle against Zevon, we also see Sage, Mal, Evie, Libby and Leona running from unknown enemies to giant crystals, the lead starling trying to make her positive energy weapon work as negative energy blasted and destroyed a few protective crystals, and also shows the three starlings, Mal and Evie cornered in the middle by those enemies, Sage finishing, "...we shall never surrender."

 **Time**

Scarlet, during the battle, inaudibly calls out for a friend while protecting Vega.

 **Is**

Sage was seen sitting on the ground, looking at something inevitably surprisingly.

 **Running**

Jay, Carlos, Freddie and Jane, miniature, help defeat an unknown enemy by making him fall down.

 **Out**

The three VKs Jay, Carlos and Freddie and the AK Jane felt tremors before the four suddenly go zero gravity, the final promo also showing Evie and Libby helping use their respective crown and positive energy weapon in the final battle, the former using her crown as a boomerang, Sage and Mal seen with their curse lifted (no spoilers, ;))

A negatite orb was seen in Astra and Gemma's vintage WW2 fighter plane, Scarlet seen saluting her friend Sage while Vega was hugging her in one part of Part 4, Sage arguing to Audrey at the time, a positive energy bomb exploding in an immerse shot, Astra and Gemma's plane dropping harmless yet powerful positive energy bombs also, Libby shouting to her friends for help and support, Zevon crashing the Jewel-Bilee earlier in Part 4 while Sage says lastly during the promo again, "...we shall never surrender.", Evie, Libby and Leona falling from the mid-air bleacher and landing on Sage and Mal, and lastly showing Sage and Mal's eyes turning green during the final battle after getting the staff, a suspenseful plane sound heard getting louder...

 **Star Descendants: Wicked World Part 4**

 **In Disney Digital 3D, RealD 3D and IMAX 2D/3D and 70mm  
75% Imagined with IMAX Cameras  
** **Friday, July 21st, 2017**


End file.
